kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Runa Yomozuki
Runa Yomozuki is a member of the Student Council and also a leader of the Election Committee, serving as a referee during election gambling matches. Appearance Runa is a girl of a very small posture, looking rather youthful in comparison with other members of the Student Council. She possesses quite light complexion, long platinum blonde hair with short bangs, split in the middle of her forehead and purple eyes. She wears an orange rabbit hoodie over the Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform; a red blazer with black trim lining the cuffs and collar, a white button up dress shirt, a dark pleated skirt, a tie and white black striped stockings, as well as the academy's issued footwear, brown colored loafers with black soles. She has light pink painted fingernails and is often being seen with a lollipop in her mouth. Personality Runa is mostly seen as a very cheerful, enthusiastic and kind of charismatic person. However, despite looking friendly and innocent, Runa is just as power-hungry and calculated person as any other students in the academy. She seems to enjoy the infamous house pet system, mocking Mary Saotome when she confronted her over the case of her Life Schedule, telling her that she needs to boost her skills in pleasing guys. Runa seems to be the only member of the Student Council who has a good relationship with the Student Council President as Kirari Momobami is treating her with much respect. Her actions when Midari Ikishima picked out her own eye, and during the match between Mary Saotome, Ryota Suzui, Miyo Inbami andMiyo InbamiMiri Yobami, shows that she might have no regards of humans life just like Kirari, making her a psychopathic and sadistic individual. But she still possesses an unstoppable sweet tooth and is rarely seen without a lollipop. Profile Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler Runa is often seen alongside the president, managing stuff. Most of the time she makes a quirky remark or joke about the situation. She arrives with Kirari Momobami and Ririka Momobami at Yumeko Jabami's gamble with Yuriko Nishinotouin. Runa notes how pale and scary Yuriko looks. Runa also tells Mary about her lifeplan. The person she has to marry is a filthy lolicon, but it could be worse. She then laughs Mary off and tells her to practice pleasing a man. When Kirari reveals herself as the vice-president, even she is surprised. During the Tarot game, she also acts as the dealer. When Mary notices which card the joker is, Runa warns her not to say a peep. After the game before the others can take a look at the marked card, Runa confiscates it, leaving it unknown. Later she calls Ririka, telling her about the recent events. ''Kakegurui XX'' Runa acts as head of the Election Committee. She oversees the entire thing and tries to keep a neutral position. However, this is tested as the Momobami Clan take down each Student Council members. She also moderates the broadcasts of the election and explains the rules all together. She is also present as the dealer during the Nim Type zero game with Yumeko Jabami and the others. Runa doesn't trust Miyo Inbami, especially after she had beaten Yuriko Nishinotouin. Runa shows content, with Mary Saotome tricking and beating Miyo later. She was also leading the battle between Yumemi Yumemite and Kawaru Natari. During the second round she should try a bite of the spicy macaroon. Runa instantly ran off, screaming for water. She was impressed the others could even eat the whole macaroon. She also had the idea for the game of the third round and explained it to them. After that game she counted the number of card and announced Yumemi and Yumeko as the winners. During the second broadcast she once again announces the current top players in the election. She is excited about Yumeko's invitation for Kirari to gamble. Later, she tries to stop Sayaka Igarashi from attacking Yumeko, but she is forced to put the live show on stand by. She's sonn very bored about the current ongoin gambles, since votes arent flowing. But she is then very intrigued by the Votes Auction and observes it along with the Momobamis. She explains to them, how Rei obtained all those votes for the auction. When Rin Obami organized a fake election gamble, Ririka saw through his plan and realized, that the present observer wasn't real. So she called Runa, who was listening in on the entire game. Right at the end, she bursts into the room and declares the game as valid and Rin out of the Election. ''Kakegurui Twin'' Runa is seen playing a video game with Aoi Mibuomi. The two are god friends and he jokingly mocks her for her size. When they finished the game, Sachiko Juraku enters and informs them about Mary Saotome, a very talented gambler. ''Kakegurui (Kakkokari) In the spinoff manga, Runa is shown to be self-conscious about her childish looks after being treated like a child by other student council members who are younger than her. Episodes ''Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler *Boring Girl *The Slit-Eyed Girl *The Girl Who Became a Pet *Tempting Girl *Refusing Girl (flashback) *Love-Dancing Girl *Dreaming Girl *Selecting Girl *The Girl Who Bets Her Life *The Girl Who Gambles Compulsively ''Kakegurui XX'' *Gambling Girls Again (non-speaking) *The Girls of the Momobami Clan *Do Not Touch this Girl *Communicating Girls *The Girl who Changes *The Hollywood Star *The Girl by her Side *The Logical Girl *The Girl who Bears the X *The Null Girl Trivia *In chapter 62, Ibara Obami called her "furry girl". Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Student Council Category:Election Committee